Zexion
Zexion is a minor antagonist from the Kingdom Hearts series. He is the Nobody of Ienzo, and the Number VI of the Organization XIII. Background When he was just a young boy, Ienzo's parents died for unknown reasons, and he was sent to Radiant Garden, where Even took care of him. Once he matured, he became one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices, alongside other future members of the Organization. After Ansem started experimenting with Xehanort's heart, Ienzo and his colleagues started carrying out rather immoral experiments on people's hearts, resulting in the creation of the Heartless. Ansem found out about their experiments and commanded them to stop, but they disobeyed, and ended up becoming Heartless themselves. However, since his will was great, Ienzo lived on as a Nobody named Zexion, and became one of the founding members of the Organization XIII. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, and Agility.' *'Darkness Detection:' Zexion is capable of "smelling" the darkness in people's hearts. *'Portal Summoning:' Like all members of the Organization, Zexion is capable of summoning portals called Corridors of Darkness. These portals can travel between worlds. *'Illusion Casting:' Zexion is capable of casting illusions faithful enough to hypnotize the enemy. *'Cyclone Snatch:' Zexion summons a tornado that can steal the essence of the foe's attacks. *'Duplicates:' Once he's copied the foe's abilities, he can create clones of himself. *'Catastrophe:' Zexion and his clones shoot orbs of dark energy before firing energy beams at it, damaging any foes who happen to be in the line of fire. The orbs eventually cause a massive explosion of light. *'Dark Revenge:' Zexion and his duplicates all come down on their foe simultaneously while armed with their copied weapons, with Zexion slamming the target into the ground himself. *'Dark Punisher:' Zexion grabs his target from behind and binds them with dark energy, restraining them and allowing him to continuously damage them with the power of darkness. *'Meteor Mirage:' Zexion's Limit Break. In it, he summons a a storm of energy meteors. *'Storytime:' Zexion traps the enemy inside of a book. While inside of the book, Zexion can steal their abilities and assault them with multiple Lexicons. He can also bombard the foe with meteors while inside the book, though there are safe zones. Equipment *'Lexicon:' A series of magic tomes that Zexion can use to hurt the opponent. (Note: Descriptions are based on the fully upgraded versions of the weapons) **'Black Primer:' Zexion's most basic Lexicon. It has no special abilities. **'White Tome:' Boosts Zexion's magic power. It also allows Zexion to cast any of his magic attacks without interruption, even if he's attacked during the spell. **'Illicit Research:' Has the same abilities as the White Tome. In addition to that, it electrifies Zexion's attacks. **'Buried Secrets:' Boosts his magic power, allows him to perform spells without interruptions, and also increases his strength. **'Arcane Compendium:' Allows Zexion to perform faster, longer, and more damaging combos. **'Dissenter's Notes:' Improved version of Arcane Compendium that also allows Zexion to perform longer and more damaging chain attacks. **'Nefarious Codex:' Improved version of Dissenter's Notes that heals him after collecting enemy souls/hearts. **'Mystic Album:' Greatly boosts Zexion's strength. It can increase it even further if he's in a pinch. It also allos him to easily deflect all sorts of attacks with his basic attacks. **'Cursed Manual:' Improved version of Mystic album that boosts Zexion's strength when his health is full. **'Taboo Text:' Improves Zexion's aerial combos and attacks. **'Eldritch Esoterica:' Improved version of Taboo Text that causes Zexion's finishing moves to throw the enemy skyward. **'Freakish Bestiary:' Enables Zexion's attacks to reach a wider area. It also increases his defense in a pinch. **'Madman's Vita:' Improved version of the Freakish Bestiary that deals heavy damage and allows Zexion to block attacks mid-combo. **'Untitled Writings:' Improved version of Madman's Vita that greatly increases Zexion's power and ability to perform long combos. **'Abandoned Dogma:' Boosts both strength and magic power. Gives Zexion's finishers an ice effect, and allows him to stagger enemies when his heath is full. **'Atlas of Omens:' Boosts Zexion's strength and combo reach. **'Revolting Scrapbook:' Increases his combo length and reach. **'Lost Heterodoxy:' Boosts strength and magic power, while also allowing Zexion's finishers to chain into aerial combos combined with a fiery attack. **'Otherworldly Tales:' Boosts Zexion's magic and combo reach, while also allowing him to survive a potentially fatal blow. **'Indescribable Lore:' Boosts strength and grants several abilities that increase the power of his magic attacks. **'Radical Treatise:' Increases all of Zexion's stats, and gives him some healing capabilities. **'Book of Retribution:' Zexion's ultimate Lexicon, as well as his most used one. Allows him to perform uninterrupted magic attacks, heals him when stealing opponent's hearts, and boosts both his magic and strength. Feats Strength *Can keep up with and overpower a young Riku. *His data recreation is capable of contending evenly with Sora. Speed *Capable of keeping up with Sora and Riku. Durability *Survived a furious beatdown from Riku. *Ienzo survived becoming a Heartless, but ended up becoming a Nobody. Skill *Was one of the scientists responsible for the creation of the Heartless. *Became a founding member of the Organization XIII. *Was able to shortly manipulate Riku and almost made him give up. *One of the most intelligent members of the Organization XIII. *Completed many missions for the Organization XIII. Weaknesses *Foes can break out of his Storytime spell. Fun Facts *He has two joke weapons, named Midnight Snack and Dear Diary. Midnight Snack is a sandwich, and Dear Diary is a laptop with the Nobody symbol on it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Category:Magic Users Category:Illusion Casters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Disney Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Clone Users